Ranma1118
| image= | tag= | author=Wordcounter | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words=5, 596 | pub_date=January 24th, 2010 | update=March 19th, 2010 | current_status= }} Ranma1118 is written by Wordcounter and began online publication on January 24th, 2010.Wordcounter at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 28-10-2014 (Link subsequently deleted) It currently stands incomplete at two parts, the most recent of which was published on March 19th, 2010. Description Plot Part 1 Since the events involving Saffron at Jusendo, things have been quiet in Nerima as no one has wanted to annoy Ranma Saotome and risk his anger. The peace does not last and Mousse turns up at the Tendo Dojo with a scroll in hand, proclaiming it to be the ultimate weapon. At first nothing seems to happen when Mousse chants from the scroll, but Ranma is soon transported to another place where a man in a brown jumpsuit is threatening to small open a glass vial. When two men in suits with guns attack the first man, Ranma intervenes which leads to the vial being broken open. Ranma scoops up the man in the brown jumpsuit and escapes from the other men. The man in the jumpsuit, Alex Mercer, berates Ranma when lets him down onto his feet, exclaiming that the pair of them are now going to die because of the virus (DX-1118) that was in the glass vial. Due to language issues Ranma doesn't understand what the man is upset about. Later that day Alex is beginning to feel sick as the virus takes effect and shrugs of Ranma's attempts to help. Ranma brings him a glass of water, which thanks to Alex's trembling causes Ranma's curse to activate. Elsewhere steps are taken to lockdown and quarantine Manhattan City thanks to the release of DX-1118. Ranma is now starting to feel the effects of the virus as Alex dies from the virus, refusing Ranma's help to the end. Ranma's immune system continues to resist the virus, which leads to her becoming very hungry. When Ranma goes looking for food she comes across a group of people who growl when she gets closer. They shuffle towards her and she uses her ki sight to discover that they are already dead. Part 2 When the group attacks, Ranma attempts to use some shiatsu points to incapacitate them but the don't appear to work on dead people. She decides to leap away from them to gain some breathing space, only to find her leap takes her to the top of a five story building. The sound of car horns leads Ranma to people running panic from the same sort of dead people who attacked her. She leaps down to assist women who is being attacked, Ranma's punches easily knocking the attackers a good fifty feet. With her ki sight Ranma is easily able to distinguish between infected and uninfected and works to move to safety as many uninfected people as she can. A SWAT team then shows up with weapons to take on the infected and when they get in trouble Ranma goes in to help. When freed up however, the SWAT team turn on Ranma and attack. Ranma escape, not noticing the various wounds and bullet holes in her body healing quickly as if they had never happened. Ranma is then annoyed to find helicopters not rescuing the uninfected civilians she saved by placing on the tops of buildings, but instead gunning them all down. Ranma takes out the helicopters and, going invisible with the Umisenken, turns his attention to the column of tanks that have arrived and are killing everything on the ground. When those at Blackwatch HQ get video images of an invisible being destroying their troops they authorise the nuclear option... Notes *Was published to Fanfiction.net (#5694096) but subsequently deleted. See Also External Links References Category:Prototype